Café Derramando
by LemurGirl
Summary: Rin/Kohaku un One shot ambientado en AU con temática de "Soul mates". Las primeras palabras que tu alma gemela te dedique están tatuadas en tu brazo.


Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, no a mí!

* * *

— ¡Siguiente!

Rin pasó al mostrador y le pidió su café. Después de entregar su dinero y recibir el cambio, se fue al mostrador de recogida.

Mientras esperaba su turno y orden, se frotó distraídamente el tatuaje del alma gemela. Las palabras, que habían aparecido justo encima de su muñeca derecha cuando cumplió dieciocho años, decían: «Oh, Dios mío, ¡lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?»

Las primeras palabras que mi alma gemela me dirá, pensó Rin, memorizando ansiosamente las oraciones la primera semana.

Durante los meses siguientes, ella echaba un vistazo a su brazo todo el tiempo, esperando que las palabras no hubieran desaparecido. No lo habían hecho, y Rin, ahora en su tercer año de universidad, había dejado de verificarlo con tanta frecuencia.

La mujer detrás del mostrador llamó a su nombre con su orden, ("café con leche y canela") y Rin se acercó para recibir su bebida, sonriendo con gratitud mientras la taza caliente calentaba sus fríos dedos. Al salir de la tienda, se detuvo un momento mientras el vapor caliente se empañó frente a ella en la fría mañana de invierno, oscureciendo temporalmente su visión.

Rin comenzó a caminar hacia su universidad, usando sus pulgares para jalar su suéter alrededor de sus manos, formando dos almohadones de lana alrededor de ellos.

Ella sopló en su taza, tratando de calentar sus manos y enfriar su café al mismo tiempo. Sin mirar hacia dónde iba, siguió caminando cuando de repente colisionó con un extraño. El café se derramó por todas partes cuando la taza de Rin salió volando de sus manos. Ella tropezó hacia atrás, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, cuando una mano la agarró del brazo.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?

El corazón de Rin casi se detiene cuando levantó la mirada hacia el joven con el que había tropezado. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta pequeña, ojos verdes y pecas salpicadas en la nariz. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijamente, y las palabras salieron volando de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

— ¿Eres mi alma gemela?

El hombre dio un paso atrás, soltando su brazo y luciendo muy congelado en su lugar. Rin saltó sobre su brazo.

— ¡Déjame ver tu tatuaje!

Él no dijo nada, pero tampoco la detuvo, así que Rin le llevó el brazo a la cara y le echó la manga hacia atrás. Allí, en su brazo, escrito en pulcra tinta negra, estaban las siguientes palabras:

«¿Eres mi alma gemela?»

Rin soltó su brazo con emoción y se subió la manga hasta el codo, dejando al descubierto su propio tatuaje, que coincidía con lo que acababa de decirle.

El hombre la miró fijamente a su brazo, luego se frotó tímidamente la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Supongo que somos almas gemelas, entonces. — Él se rió un poco y Rin se unió poco después. Permanecieron allí, riéndose en la acera mientras el café caído humeaba a sus pies.

Finalmente, Rin se recompuso.

—Creo que deberíamos presentarnos, ¿verdad? ¡Soy Rin! —dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Y yo soy Kohaku— dijo, también sonriendo enormemente.— ¿Quieres que te compre una nueva taza de café? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia los restos derramados de su café con leche, que ya había derretido la mayor parte de la nieve a sus pies.

—Está bien. —dijo Rin.— ¡Creo que es un buen lugar para comenzar y conocernos como cualquiera! —Kohaku sonrió y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello otra vez.

Ambos se volvieron y se dirigieron a la cafetería, con las mangas arremangadas y los tatuajes del alma gemela unidos por sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: ¡Gracias LemurGirl por dejarme traducir tu One shot! :D amé y disfruté haciéndolo, el RinxKohaku es mi pairing favorito de la vida y del amor *0* y me alegró bastante que los FanArts que hice te gustaran ;3 espero que esto se repita en el futuro :3

Atte: Angel Sangriento

AN: Me gustaría dar las gracias a la maravillosa Angel Sangriento, quién amablemente se ofreció a traducir mi fanfic al español, ¡y que también me regaló un lindo fan art! ¡Muchas gracias, y espero que la gente disfrute de mi historia tanto en español como en inglés!

-LemurGirl


End file.
